Panda Doodle
by Doitsu
Summary: Russia gets incredibly bored at a meeting and proceeds to watch China instead. Of course, when the possibility of teasing him and getting him to blush so prettily arises, he can’t help but seize it! Russia/China


A/N: Just a little something that entered my head when my best friend brainwashed me to write RoChu by making me read doujinshi :). Thanks SuicideMonday!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers and all associated characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya! No copyright infringement intended!

**PANDA DOODLE**

_Wow…_

He leaned his head into his hand, eyes half closed and resting his elbow on the long table. The voices in the background were nothing but white noise to him, and he liked it that way.

He was involved in a much more rewarding and enticing pastime.

China was paying close attention to whichever nation was currently speaking and the way his eyes narrowed minutely as he took in the information made him seem both endearing and extremely attractive. Yao lowered his head to the papers in front of him to add a few notes.

There! When Yao turned his face like that, the planes of his cheekbones and the delicate curve of his nose were perfectly aligned. Ivan stared some more. The symmetry of his features was breath-taking.

Russia caught his breath when one of Yao's hands rose to brush a few dark strands from his face only to have them fall back right where they had brushed his cheeks before.

China was... so delicate and always so proper...

He glanced down at his papers and twirled his pencil around his fingers once, twice.

Yao was like a little cute panda... He absently drew a small panda, colouring its eyes and ears, nose and body with pensive strokes.

His eyes wandered to Yao again.

So small, so adorable and yet so strong and fierce...

The cute panda on his notes seemed to blink up at him. He lowered his pencil again. Yao was a cute little panda... with claws. He added those. Claws, yes. Claws, and teeth...and a gun. The panda now looked a great deal more threatening than before and Russia smiled down at it indulgently.

"You're my little Yao, da?", he whispered to it quietly.

A warm feeling pounded in his chest and with a small, dreamy smile, he added floating hearts in the air around the panda. And bamboo in case the panda was hungry, never mind that it looked very much like it would rather attack the beholder than calmly sit and eat.

He giggled quietly and Latvia at his side failed to suppress a frightened squeak.

"Meeting adjourned!", England called and Russia hurried out of the room to be the first at the water fountain so that China would have to stand next to him as he waited.

Halfway to there, a thought struck him, which made him turn on his heels and return to the meeting room. His sketch was lying right on top of his notes and France could see it if he passed by and happened to look! France would then tease him again and say all these weird things while waggling his blonde eyebrows and Russia would stare at him in confusion again and wonder why his eyebrows were moving up and down and what exactly France was trying to say.

He was lucky and the room was empty, no nation feeling like staying in their work environment for their break.

He meant to hurry over to his seat, but just seeing China's seat with his miniature flag, made him slow his steps and he couldn't resist running his hand over the back of the seat.

Yao's notes looked extremely tidy; every stroke of his pencil looked neat and delicate. And there—huh?

Russia blinked and looked again. There was a small drawing at the bottom of the page. It was a person with a long coat and a scarf... and it looked remarkably like him.

Did China draw him? Ivan smiled and trailed a finger over the drawing, taking in all the small loving details Yao had added, such as the small red and white insignia on his chest with its small star or the way his hair fell today.

"My, my, Yao, and I thought you were paying attention to _England_..."

He couldn't help but think that the little Ivan on China's notes looked horribly lonely. Ivan slid over to his seat and picked up the topmost sheet of paper with his panda doodle and carefully slid it under Yao's uppermost paper with a smile.

Then, he took Yao's fine liner pencil (0.5mm, excellent for drawing sketches) and delicately traced the outline of a small Yao at sketched-Ivan's side. He was nowhere near as good as China in drawing, but he managed a rough and slightly deformed-looking Yao who was clumsily holding hands with his sketch-self.

Satisfied, he gingerly placed the pencil where it had lain before and left the room on tip-toe, feeling childish delight course through him as he made his way leisurely to get some water.

Yao was standing there, talking to Japan and Hong Kong, and looked up as he approached, as though attuned to his presence. Ivan threw him a grin that seemed to unsettle him and elicited a blush and a hesitant smile back before Yao returned his full attention to his family.

Oh, he couldn't wait until the meeting began again.

And finally, it was time. They all walked back, some more unwillingly than others. Russia knew he was probably the most eager to get back to work. He smiled again and felt like whistling.

"Now, as we were discussing before our break, the recent increase in the rate of deforestation has been alarming and we need to secure government subsidiaries for land owners..."

Russia tuned out (he had enough trees, he found) and focused on China instead. He wondered when he'd notice the... addition to his notes.

China was busily paying attention and looking worried at the statistics that Germany was reading out.

"...you should all speak with your presidents, leaders, dictators—", he glanced at Russia at this point and Ivan blushed, "—and settle on a fixed amount to be invested in the recycling of materials such as paper, plastics, ..."

When would Yao finally look down?!

Yao was just nodding along, so attentive, so interested.

Come on, come on, Yao, look down! Down! Russia tapped his fingers against the table impatiently, freezing in the motion as China finally gripped his pencil and bent his head to write down a number Germany was slowly saying.

Russia watched.

At first, there was only the indifferent stroked of his pencil and then, a sharp, abrupt stop that left a long line crossing half of his notes. Yao was staring at the bottom of the page.

Russia tried to hold in the smile blossoming on his face that screamed "it was me!", but to no avail. Yao's head whipped up to him and finally, Ivan could see his whole face. It was flushed and Yao eyes dropped down almost immediately upon meeting his; shy but pleased.

Suddenly, France was halfway leaning over to China to peek at his notes, having witnessed the exchange of glances and China's deep blush.

China looked positively frantic and shoved the first paper underneath the others to hide the source of his blush. France leaned away disappointedly and pouted at China, to which Yao stuck out his tongue as he turned back to his notes.

An annoyed "aiyah!", escaped him as he stared at the paper that was now on top—Russia's paper with the panda doodle. Ivan could practically feel the scary aura rising around China and yes, his head came up and he fixed Russia with a glare to which Ivan could do nothing but smile innocently.

"You're. Going. Down." Yao mouthed at him and Ivan could feel his eyes light up as he grinned at his cute little scary panda, his Yao.

Yao's blush at the drawing of them holding hands had been wonderfully cute, but it was his furious blush and outraged glare at finding the panda doodle that made him smile throughout the rest of the day.

888

:) I'm smiling too, and it's all Russia's fault! What do you think?


End file.
